ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Terry
Jeremy Baltimore '''is a South African professional wrestler better known by his ring name of Alex Terry. He has performed in Universal Wrestling Association under the ring name El Tigre Negro where he captured the UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship on two occasions. Professional Wrestling career '''Early Career Galveston Island Wrestling (December 2011 - June 2013) Jeremy Baltimore found his real mark with Galveston Island Wrestling. On December 31 Jeremy Baltimore made his television debut in an open battle royal which he won. The following week on Revolt Jeremy Baltimore faced off in a singles match against Draven which Baltimore won. After winning two matches, Jeremy was granted a shot against Faith Simpson for the Legacy Championship at Final Solution 2011 where Jeremy came up short. After a hard fought match Jeremy stepped away from GIW after an injury he suffered in the match. 6 months after being injured at Final Solution, Jeremy Baltimore made his in-ring return at Aggressive Expansion in an Oklahoma Dust Bowl match. Jeremy Baltimore won the match by beating Naviel Sunderland and Brody Harper for a shot at Eliza Gray's Television Championship. He came up short against Gray but then faced many superstars for a shot for the Legacy Championship again but this time came up short. Jeremy made another return a few weeks back against Rowena Burns and Jody beauchamp which he won through disqualification. Baltimore then was supposed to team up with Jak Hendricks against Beauchamp and Burns. Hendricks decided to ditch Baltimore who won the match in mere seconds and challenged Hendricks to MOG 3 where he came up short against Hendricks. Jeremy was soon granted a release from Galveston Island Wrestling seeing as he couldn't get anywhere in the company and allegations that the head of the company Alex Castellanos was playing favorites with his roster and personally holding Baltimore back and keeping him from succeeding in the company. Jeremy Baltimore parted ways with Galveston Island Wrestling in early June 2013 a free agent and unable to capture the gold due to favoritsm on the managerial services. In June of 2014, Rumors started speculating that Jeremy Baltimore had returned to Galveston Island Wrestling and was going to make his official return at Moment of Glory 2014. Jeremy is currently in talks of forming a tag team with a Kevin Astro. Baltimore and Astro are looking to capture their first taste of gold Absolute Intense Wrestling (June 2013 - October 2013) Jeremy Baltimore signed his first contract since Galveston Island Wrestling with a new company called Absolute Intense Wrestling. Jeremy appeared at the first pay-per-view with the company Pressure Rising against guest wrestler Christian Cage to a no contest when Christian decided to lose via disqualification by pushing the referee and getting into a brawl with Jeremy resulting in the two of them having a match the following week after the Pay-Per-View. On Sept. 11th 2013, Jeremy Baltimore made his return to Absolute Intense Wrestling after a three-month hiatus in a victory of AIW Superstar South African Trooper. He would go on to continue his winning streak against guest star 11x World Champion Randy Orton. Jeremy would go to suffer his first loss at the hands of Deathstrike commonly known as Anthony Blaze. He would go on to win his first PPV back at AIW's last PPV known as Hell on Earth. He would go on to win a Hell in a Cell Fatal Four-Way Number One Contender's Match against guest star and former TNA Knock-Out Angelina Love, Anna Mae Coleman and Deathstrike. Jeremy would go on to become the last number one contender. Capital Carnage Wrestling (October 2013 - Present) Jeremy Baltimore would move onto to the new company Capital Carnage Wrestling. He would make his debut in a tag team match with guest wrestler and WWE United States Champion Dean Ambrose against Jensen Knickerbocker and the wife of CCW Owner Brian Miles...Veda Miles (Scott). Personal life Baltimore was inspired by Ron Simmons and Rocky Johnson. He used money while working at Radio Shack and Gamestop to pay to attend Eastern Wrestling Alliance and Gillberg's Pro Wrestling Academy, but also took classes at a community college. Jeremy Baltimore is currently dating Ariane Andrew known around the world as Funkadactyl Cameron Lynn which ended on September 18th 2013. He had started to see a former childhood friend of his by the name of Reyna Dunlap. The two started to see each other during Jeremy's hiatus and proceeded to keep their relationship a secret but were follwed by sources at TMZ who leaked their relationship online. Baltimore has four tattoos on his body. On his right inner forearm, there is a black and red tribal tattoo, on his right shoulder there is a black sun tattoo with JB in the center, on his left pectoral there is a skeleton rib-cage with Live In Fear on a scroll going across the ribs and on his left wrist there is a green leaf with December 25, 1965 - September 1, 2007 for the passing of his uncle. On March 5, 2011, Baltimore was arrested by police in Columbus, Ohio for having allegedly refused the commands of a police officer and then resisting arrest for jaywalking. The charges, however were dropped against Baltimore on July 29, 2011. On August 24th 2013, Jeremy was arrested by police in Miami, Florida after attacking a papparazzi member. He was seen exiting his hotel room with a female later identified as Reyna Dunlap his current fling. He retaliated with two strong right punches breaking both the camera and the camera man's jaw. He was released on a $120 bond and charged with disturbing the peace. In Wrestling Finisher (s) '-' Moment of Silence (Fireman's Carry Spun Into A Facebreaker Knee Smash) *2013 - 2014 - Brain Damage (Twisting Brainbuster) *2012–2014 Signature Move (s) '- '''Bridging Hammerlock '- Step-Up Enzuigiri '- '''Romero Special '- 'Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker '- 'Swinging Reverse STO '- 'Snap Scoop Powerslam '- 'Spinebuster '-''' Cobra Clutch '- '''Single-Knee Facebreaker '- 'Sit-Out Powerbomb (Used as a high-flying counter) '- 'Rope Hung DDT '- 'Springboard Dropkick '- 'Wrist Clutch Exploder DDT '-''' Single Leg Boston Crab '''- '''Avalanche Frankensteiner Nicknames The Ruthless Prodigy The Best Wrestler In The World Theme Music '''I Can't Keep Still - KPM Music I'm The Greatest - KPM Music Army of the Dead - Joseph Saba and Stewart Winters Do or Die - Ransom Kennedy Championships and Accomplishments 1x WWE X-Division Champion 2x WWE Light Heavyweight Champion 1x WWE Cruiserweight Champion 1x RWL Television Champion 1x W.W.E Pure Champion 5x WWE Television Champion 1x WWE Intercontinental Champion 4x WWE Hardcore Champion